The Dimensions Masters
by Shark Lord
Summary: After being released from his prison by Kaos, Lord Vortech becomes partners with him. However the heroes of many of the dimensions won't let the two get away with it. Crossover with many series. No Lord Vortech in the character list, but he's a main character. Changed one of the categories to Lego cause this is technically a Lego Dimensions/ Skylanders crossover.


**Authors Notes: I hated my other Skylanders fic, so much that I erased it. I would like to apologize to all Skylander's fans about how I treated Kaos. He does have a hell of a lot of abilities and Vortech does have abilities as well. Now before any of you say any negative comments let me tell you this, I like the idea of the Lego Dimensions story of going to different universes and since Kaos is a tough lord, and Vortech could only be trapped those two can be a great team. Not a lot of Skylanders characters will be in this sorry to say, and the Lego's will be changed to their non blocky, please correct me if I'm wrong, selves. Lastly this isn't just Lego Dimensions and Skylanders it has many other worlds...except Teen Titans GO! I hate that stupid abomination ):(... Oh my I talked a lot didn't I? Sorry, read and review my sharks.**

* * *

Inside a dark stone throne room in a laboratory/castle combination a dark being could be seen. The dark being turned out to be a bald human wearing black garments was pacing in a throne room. The being had light skin, with a strange dark symbol on his head and has red brown eyes. On first glance the being looked like a child but he is actually quite older then he looks.

 **"Gah, I can't believe this! I, Kaos, can not think of a brilliant idea."** the short being known as Kaos grumbled as he paced in his throne room. The throne room's door opened up and a taller being appeared. The taller being was a green goblin with brown eyes, long ears and was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and brown baggy pants.

"Uh Master Kaos sir?" The taller being said to his master. Kaos muttered something before he turned towards his minion. **"What is it Glumshanks? Is it some Skylanders invading my lair, or is my mother here?"** Kaos asked Glumshanks as he approached him. Glumshanks shook his head before he gotten something out of his pockets.

"Actually sir, one of the minions have found a strange looking relic in the barren lands." Glumshanks answered before he pulled out an odd stone with cyan glowing markings on it. Kaos raised an eyebrow when Glumshanks handed him the relic.

 **"What is this stone? I don't feel any traptanium energy in this. Could this be some kind of new energy stone?"** Kaos asked as he examined the stone. Kaos used some of his magic to inspect the stone, but the minute the Dark Portal Master used his magic the stone had started vibrating.

"Oh no, I don't mean to be disrespectful sir but you might want to get rid of that thing." Glumshanks said as he braced himself for some scolding from his master. **"Nonsense Glumshanks. There isn't anything wrong with..."** Kaos started before the stone became enveloped in a white light and emitted a surge of energy strong enough that it forced the two towards a wall. Kaos landed in a portrait of himself, and Glumshanks landed under one of Kaos' suits of armor.

Kaos clutched his head after recovering from the blast and turned towards Glumshanks in a suit of armor. **"Of course the stone was going to do that. I had this tailored too. Glumshanks get that stone and..."** Kaos said before he seen that the stone was no longer there but was replaced with a blue crystal with the same cyan markings on it.

Kaos' curiosity had gotten the better of him and he approached the crystal. "Sir, I think that you shouldn't be to close to that thing." Glumshanks said as Kaos approached the glowing crystal. **"Quiet Glumshanks, I know what I'm doing. Put one coin in that jar and your going to have those bean boozle things for a week again!"** Kaos said and threatened as he touched the crystal. Glumshanks whined to himself as he put a coin that he was going to put in a jar back to into his pocket.

Kaos had inadvertently activated the crystal when he touched it, and a rift was created. **"Oh great, another portal in MY lair! Whoever is doing this, I've got a fireball with your name on it!"** Kaos angrily snapped as he prepared an attack. However a voice from the rift had gotten Kaos to rethink his approach. _"Now, now, no need to be hasty there. I was just trying to get myself out of this prison."_ The voice said with a cold British accent. Kaos was stumped when he seen the rift had brought out some weird humanoid before disappearing.

The humanoid was the same height as Glumshanks and looked like the cosmos in the sky but instead of being black as night, he was transparent with only stars being seen. The being had a golden mask with only glowing eyes being visible, a red cape, gold shoulder plates, and gold armor around his waist. The being was holding on a gold staff with a portal on the top. The new being was looking at his appearance for a while before returning his attention to Kaos and Glumshanks. Kaos looked as if he was going to attack the being. **"Who do you think you are? No one trespasses into my lair!"** Kaos said as he gotten a dark blast ready.

 _"Ah yes, allow me to introduce myself sir. I am Lord Vortech, the dimensions emperor. Forgive my rift, I have been trying to get free from that prison some foolish humans have placed me in."_ Lord Vortech introduced himself to Kaos and Glumshanks. **"What do you want from me Kaos? There is only room for one Portal Master here, and that's me! Prepare to feel my wrath star guy!"** Kaos shouted as he tackled Lord Vortech.

* * *

Vortech didn't have time to react as he was attacked by the Dark Portal Master. The two collided with a wall and Kaos accidentally broke Vortech's left arm on impact. _"I you are no ordinary being Kaos, but so am I."_ Vortech said as he transformed his broken off arm into a fist and sucker punched Kaos in his back. The punch sent both Kaos and Vortech out into one of the outside labs, and the fist returned to Vortech and reformed his arm.

 **"How in the? Where did you learn that?"** Kaos asked as Vortech pushed the former off him. _"That is just one of my abilities. Come on now, show me what you got Kaos."_ Vortech taunted his opponent as did a 'come at me' hand gesture. Kaos didn't take that trick lightly and summoned some swords in his hands.

 **"I'll show you why no one messes with Kaos!"** Kaos spat as he rushed towards his foe. Kaos unleashed a fury of slices on Vortech's body, and broke some of his stars off in the process. Vortech then received a double hit to his armored head. The Dark Portal Master revealed a little of Vortech's true face, the left side of his mouth which was some rows of razor sharp teeth.

 _"I see you are skilled with the blades, but how are you with this?"_ Vortech commented to Kaos' blades. Vortech transformed himself into a cosmic looking bull and tackled Kaos in the gut, while the later swung his blades on the comic lord's head. Vortech had ramed Kaos into one of his statues which broke into pieces. Kaos growled at what Vortech did to his statue.

 **"No one destroys my statue and gets away with it."** Kaos snarled at the bull before he grabbed both horns. Kaos then proceeded to lift Vortech up and slammed him onto the ground followed by a solid punch to the face. Vortech's body broke into many pieces before reforming into Vortech's normal form. The dimensional lord was in daze and gave Kaos the perfect opportunity to lay more hits on him.

Vortech eventually shook off the daze and fired a laser at Kaos' shoulder and gotten free. _"OK Kaos, no more messing around. Behold my true power!"_ Vortech growled as he transformed into a giant version of himself. Vortech's giant form looked the same as his regular sized form but his stars grew to medium stone size and were traveling independently in Vortech's body, his gold armor grew with him as well. The giant made a fist and used it to smash Kaos.

 _"So disappointing, I thought you had more power then this in you Kaos."_ Vortech said when Kaos was crushed. However Vortech's fist began shaking and was sent back to his face where Kaos sliced off the helmet. Kaos had grew to a giant as well, but he only gotten to Vortech's chest. Kaos' giant form looked like a purple crystal skin version of Kaos himself with some ripped sections on his pants, and cuffs. The giant stone like Kaos laughed at Vortech's comment.

 **"You don't know who your dealing with pal, I'm even more awesome in my giant form. Ready for round two?"** Kaos said as he gave the same 'come at me' hand gesture to Vortech. Vortech narrowed his eyes at Kaos as he sent some flames at his body. The flames only did a small bit of damage on Kaos, and he retaliated with some dark fire at Vortech's torso.

Vortech cringed in pain when Kaos hit him. _"I see now that I've underestimated you Kaos. However you still don't know the true extend of dimension summoning."_ Vortech commented to Kaos as he snapped his fingers. A rift appeared and a creature that looked like a fusion of a great white shark and an octopus appeared from it. The sharktopus had the head, dorsal and front torso of a great white with spikes in its gills, and the tentacles of a octopus except with a sharp spike on each tentacle. Vortech and Kaos shared a confused look when they seen the sharktopus appear.

 _"I didn't meant for this thing to appear, guess my rifts have been affected during my imprisonment."_ Vortech said as the sharktopus went on a feeding frenzy and ate some of goblins. Kaos nearly lost his lunch when he seen how the shark creature ate. **"Ah, get that abomination out of my lair, I have standards on evil."** Kaos said when he seen the hybrid chomping off the goblins heads. The sharktopus heard what Kaos said and gave him a finger gesture with a tentacle before escaping through a wall.

After the moment with the escaped hybrid Kaos and Vortech continued with their fight. The two delivered a series of punches to each other. Kaos and Vortech both looked exhausted from their punches and both had a mental agreement to end the fight with a big bang. Kaos unleashed a dark pulse from his hands while Vortech used his laser from his eyes and the beams clashed with each other. The power of the two entities was powerful enough that it exploded in both of their faces and forced them into their normal forms. Kaos had a black eye, swollen cheeks, some tears on his clothing, and a broken arm. Vortech on the other hand had his helmet completely removed showing that he is bald as well with a purple pattern around his eyes and sharp fangs, he had a closed eye, swollen cheek, dim stars, and dark spots on his chest.

 _"Look, it's safe to say that we are matched in power Kaos. You are an outstanding overlord and your worthy of my respect, but I have a question for you."_ Vortech told then asked Kaos. Kaos did his best to raise an eyebrow when he heard Vortech had a question. **"What is it? I'm a busy overlord."** Kaos said as he crossed his arms.

 _"Have you ever considered stretching your evil to more dimensions? Don't get me wrong, your abilities are nothing to laugh at. It's just that your not wasting it on one world when there are dimensions out there that have never heard of your name."_ Vortech told Kaos as he summoned a mini vortex and showed Kaos all the different dimensions out there. Kaos was not expecting to hear that there were other dimensions ripe for the picking, and was rethinking his view on Vortech. **"Well I don't like the idea of being told what to do by anyone, but then agin you do make a good point. How dare these dimensions not know the glorious name of Kaos? What do you want to do?"** Kaos said then asked Lord Vortech.

 _"Very well, how about you and me become partners? We'll rise up and show these dimensions the wrath of Emperor Kaos and Lord Vortech. You can rule over many of these dimensions as you see fit, and I'll create MY own perfect dimension. How about it? Partners?"_ Vortech said as he offered his hand for Kaos to shake. **"Hmm, well I have only this to say...SIGN ME UP! And you BETTER keep your end of our agreement Vortech, or else I'll personally hunt you down and kill you."** Kaos said then warned as he shook Vortech's hand.

"Uh Lord Kaos? There appears to be some kind of shark octopus hybrid in the sewage systems. Would you like me be bring in the lab minions?" Glumshanks said to his master. The Sharktopus came out of the sewers eating some fish creatures. _"Oh right, allow me to get rid of that thing for you."_ Vortech said as he gotten a portal ready and sent the creature to another different dimension. Satisfied that the creature is gone, Vortech made a larger portal and gestured Kaos and Glumshanks to follow him. **"Hahaha, prepare yourself dimensions, Kaos is after you."** Kaos said as he followed Vortech.


End file.
